The present disclosure pertains generally to the field of power management of network devices.
Computer and information networks allow computer systems to exchange content or data. For example, Local Area Networks (LANs) provide communications and allow content exchange between computerized devices in business, campus, and residential environments. The predominant protocol for LAN communications is Ethernet. The Ethernet physical and data link layer (e.g., Layer 1 and Layer 2) specifications define how computerized devices exchange content over various types of physical connections such as twisted wire pairs, coaxial cables, and fiber optic cables.
For example, computerized devices configured for use on a LAN typically include a media access controller (MAC) and a physical interface transceiver (PHY). Conventional MACs are defined by the IEEE-802.3 Ethernet standard and are configured in the computerized devices as data link layers. Conventional PHYs connect corresponding MACs to a physical medium, such as a Category 5 twisted-pair wire, and are configured to exchange data between the MAC and the physical medium. In a receive mode, the PHY receives data from the physical medium and decodes the data into a form appropriate for the receiving computerized device. In a transmit mode, the PHY takes data from the computerized device, typically from the MAC, and converts the data into a form appropriate for the physical medium in use.